Los Juegos del Hambre del Distrito 8
by FinnickFan
Summary: Se cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Se encienden las luces e iluminan una pequeña habitación. Frente a mí hay una ascensor, la cual me llevará a una muerte segura: a Los Juegos del Hambre del Distrito 8.


Se cierra la puerta detrás de mí. Se encienden las luces e iluminan una pequeña habitación. Frente a mí hay un tubo, como una ascensor, a mi derecha una mesa con un vaso de agua y algo de comida y a mi izquierda está colgado un traje. ¿Porqué estoy aquí sola? ¿No se supone que a todos los tributos los acompaña un estilista antes de empezar los juegos? Si, pero estos son unos juegos diferentes. En estos Juegos del Hambre todos somos del mismo distrito. El 8.

Era el día de la cosecha y estábamos todos formados en la plaza frente a dos gigantes pantallas. Entonces apareció el Presidente Snow en las pantallas y dijo claramente:

-Este año, tendremos unos Juegos del Hambre un poco diferentes. – ¿diferentes? ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo los del vasallaje? – Este año, por la rebelión ocurrida en el distrito 8 todos los tributos serán elegidos de ese distrito. Felices Juegos del Hambre para todos. Y que la suerte este siempre de vuestra parte.

Se me paró el corazón al oír esto. Mis posibilidades de salvarme se redujeron a 0. Bueno quizá no a cero, pero se redujeron. Puede que el 8 sea un distrito grande y halla una gran población, pero solo enviar a dos tributos era una gran pérdida, ¿Qué será con 24? Empezaron a sacar los nombres de los tributos, como solo hay un colegio conozco a la mayoría, pero no a todos. No me fijaba en quienes son sino, cuantos. 1,3,7,12..23. 23 tributos y ninguno era yo. Solo quedaba sacar un nombre cuando mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por segundo. Por favor que no sea yo pensaba mientras abrían el último papel y leían mi nombre: Briar Elphistone.

Ahora estoy aquí poniéndome el traje, preparándome para los juegos, para la arena. Me pongo la camiseta de color naranja. "Va a ser difícil de camuflar" pienso. Tomó un poco del agua y me como la comida. Entonces se abre el tubo frente a mí, lo que me llevará a una muerte segura. ¿De verdad tengo alguna oportunidad de ganar? Solo tengo 14, al igual que la mayoría, casi todos son de mi clase. Una voz me indica que entre al tubo y lo hago inmediatamente. Empieza la cuenta regresiva mientras pienso que me espera ahí afuera. Termina la cuenta y sin darme cuenta estoy frente a la gran cornucopia.

Esta arena es muy distinta a la de cualquier otro juego. Nunca había visto algo así. Al frente está la cornucopia, parece estar en el medio de un patio de cemento. A mi derecha hay un edificio, de unos cuatro pisos completamente destruidos. Las columnas, ventanas, paredes y puertas están rotas o rajadas y todo está lleno de moho o plantas y arbustos. Parece ser un colegio, como el del 8. Todo el rededor es puro bosque y árboles, es como si el colegio y la cornucopia estuvieran en el medio.

Estoy tan distraída que no noto que la cuenta regresiva está por terminar. Suena el gong y la mayoría de los tributos corren hacia la cornucopia por armas, comida y suministros. El resto corre hacia el colegio y se pierden entre los salones. Yo corro hacia una mochila que encuentro cerca a mí, me la pongo y veo que nadie esté cerca, estoy a punto de irme cuando noto un arco y flechas tirados a unos dos metros de mi, nadie está así que los tomo, aunque no soy muy buena con el arco, es mejor que no tener armas, y junto con ellos, recojo unos cuchillos que salieron volando hacia donde estaba. Sin pensarlo corro hacia la derecha al bosque. ¿Por qué nos pusieron en un lugar así? ¿Un colegio? No es muy grande pero sirve para esconderse. Volteo para ver la cornucopia y me alejo de es baño de sangre. Seguramente la mayoría de los tributos que corrieron hacia ella ya deben de estar muertos. Subo una pequeña colina rodeada de árboles donde encuentro un agujero, como una cueva. Estoy a la altura del segundo piso del colegio, solo a unos cuantos metros de él. Hay tantos árboles que no me verán. Hacia mi otro lado solo hay más árboles, pero no me atrevo a seguir, podría haber un campo de fuerza o un acantilado, o algo aun peor. Me meto en hueco y cubro la entrada con ramas y hojas para que nadie me vea. Adentro reviso las cosas de mi mochila: un saco de dormir, un poco de comida, agua y vendas. Estoy acomodando mis cosas cuando oigo unos pasos fuera de la cueva. Y se acercan hacia mí.


End file.
